A Hot Summer's Day
by Yukimura Keiko
Summary: Our favorite spirit detective's caught in the heat. Who'll be there to attempt to save him?


Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, sadly. If I did, I'd be making more episodes. A/N- Just a little peice of work I did when frying my brain in the heat. Enjoy.  
  
Yusuke Urameshi studied the sky, yawning broadly. The sun's beams were warming Tokyo's park in a hasty fashion, causing many to retreat to the comfort of an air conditioned home. The spirit detective was too tried to do so; the attacking rays had caught him in a compromising position and refused to let go. The lush grass proved to provide at least a little relief, though, and therefore he could be found sprawled across it.  
  
His gaze drifted, before his eyes finally fell shut. The battle against the heat seemed to be much like any fights against his childhood friend: useless. Both had a way to worm themselves into his system, melting anything that stood in their way, and leaving him utterly defenceless; a pile of mush, really. Still, nothing was wrong with fighting against the inevidable; if it was meant to be, it'd happen anyway.  
  
Why did it have to be so damn hot, though?  
  
Becoming aware to him now was the sound of footsteps lightly pushing down the grass, but never did the boy shift in position. Instead, a yawn had escaped his lips; lazy habits apparent to the approaching figure. In Yusuke's mind, he hoped that it wasn't a demon, but it wouldn't have mattered much. The heat was too intoxicating for a fight.  
  
Before his keen senses could pick anything else signifigant up, a handful of grass had fallen into his face. Its unexpected attack tickled Yusuke's nose, almost causing a sneeze to escape him. Not intending to let the guilty part get away, his deep eyes shot open, meeting with that of his childhood friend; his flushed childhood friend. A grin was resting upon her lips, and the female watched. It was clear she was proud of her accomplishment.  
  
"Keiko," he groaned, dragging out the word in annoyance. A frown was upon his own lips; sure, she could win any argument, but now she could out wit him as well? Keiko was getting far too knowing for her own good; most likely an effect of hanging around him so long. It took a lot to keep up with Yusuke Urameshi. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
Watching as she laughed quietly, his frown dissipated. There was something about his childhood friend that seemed to cool the area somewhat, and it made Yusuke wonder how she did it. "You looked like you were going to fall asleep. It's better than having someone step on you, right?" It was that simple scolding that he was so used to.  
  
Nodding, his eyes were once more shut. It was just like Keiko to have said that; she was always fussing over him, making sure things went right. Though some would consider her a nagger, the spirit detective found himself appreciating the gestures, provoking them even. "Mm. Sleep's good." No one ever said that he'd make it easy, though.  
  
"You can't sleep here," she argued quickly, causing a grin to twitch at the corners of his lips. Though the female always seemed to be good company, she was most amusing when she was flushed or angered. After a while, he'd developed quite the habit of prodding for a reaction, and enjoyed it each time. This was no exception.  
  
"And why not?" A plan had already begun to weave itself into his mind. No one said it was the most brilliant of plans; who on a hot summer's day such as this wasn't already drowsy from the heat, after all? Still, it was a plan, and a plan to ensure a reaction at that. If he knew Keiko well enough, all would fall into place easily. Now he just had to wait for her oncomming lecture or warning.  
  
And come it did. "You could get over heated," Keiko began first, in a rather annoyed fashion. He knew her far too well, and began to count down the seconds until a hit over the head was sure to collide. "You could get stepped on, attacked, or killed, Yusuke! If you do, don't expect me to come running back to save you! I already warned you and--"  
  
As the female reached out her hand to hit the spirit detective over the head, his eyes shot open and he caught it. A very broad smirk rested upon his lips, and it was clear that Yusuke was just about to have his revenge. It'd been a bad mistake to underestimate him, even in the heat like this; he was a spirit detective, after all. He watched her flush a moment, probably unsure of what was about to come, before pulling her down next to him and wrapping his arms tightly around her.  
  
At first Keiko struggled quite ruthelessly, but didn't get very far due to the arms around her. The boy silently mused that she was probably enjoying this more than she liked to show, just like him; or hoped, at least. The soft grass was one thing, but your own human sized teddy bear that just happened to be your long-time-crush and childhood best friend was another. He preffered her over it anyday.  
  
It took a minute or two, but finally the struggling died down. The spirit detective's eyes fell shut, and he managed to pull the female closer to him, yawning in the process. The feeling of two hesitant arms wrapping themselves around him was quite a relief, and it was now that he truly relaxed. Before long, with the help of the solitude around them, both given into the urges of sleep, and rested peacefully.  
  
---------  
  
Botan blinked, as she approached. Both Yusuke and Keiko were laying upon the grass, seemingly oblivious to everything else. Arms wrapped around each other, they truly looked happy. "So much for 'not being that way', hmm?" She chuckled softly to herself, knowing the two far too well to know that either meant it when the uttered various versions of that phrase.  
  
Pulling a camera out, the diety of death snapped a quick picture, before retreating hastily. She had to have proof, right?  
  
End. 


End file.
